A Strange Twist of Fate
by kisshuismylife
Summary: At age seven, Ichigo's parents are killed, and she finds herself on the Cyniclons' planet. Why is this, and what's going to happen? This is set well before the series, so it's completely AU. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A Strange Twist of Fate**

**Part 1**

Momomiya Ichigo was seven years old when she was sent to the strangest orphanage ever- not that she'd been in an orphanage before now, but she was the only one there without elf ears. She also didn't know why she couldn't just stay in Tokyo, but having just lost her parents, she couldn't care less.

She was currently sitting on her bed in the room she had been assigned to when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," she called.

A boy who looked to be about her age came in. He had green hair tied into two short pigtails that hung on either side of his face, and sad golden eyes. He had the same elf ears as everyone else in this place, too. "The director says it's dinner time and I should come get you," he said.

Ichigo got up and went to the boy, who looked at her and asked, "What happened to your ears?"

"Nothing," Ichigo said. "You're the one with strange ears. What's your name?"

"I'm Kisshu," the boy said. "You're Ichigo, right?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Nice to meet you."

Kisshu smiled slightly and said, "Let's go have dinner."

"Okay!" Ichigo said. She followed Kisshu to the cafeteria, and they both got trays with soup and a roll on them.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Kisshu asked her.

"Sure, thanks," Ichigo said. She followed him to an empty table, and they sat down together and started eating.

As they finished, an orphanage worker came up to them, and said, "Ichigo, the director wants to see you; come with me."

Ichigo nervously followed the woman to an office, and went in. The woman didn't follow her in, and Ichigo looked at the director, who said, "Please have a seat, Ichigo."

Ichigo climbed into a chair, and looked at the director, then asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"No, but I'm curious as to how you got here," the director said. "We found you outside the orphanage, unconscious, but you never mentioned how you got here."

"I don't know," Ichigo said. "I figured someone took me here while I was sleeping or something, because I refused to leave my parents' house after they were killed. I just woke up one morning and I was here."

"Where are you from, Ichigo?" the director asked.

"I used to live in Tokyo, but I don't think this is Tokyo, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Tokyo is a city on Earth," the director commented. Suddenly her eyes widened, and she asked, "Ichigo- are you human?"

"What else would I be?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

The director didn't respond; instead, she looked like she was concentrating. A few minutes later, she sighed. "What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," the director said, as the air began to ripple. Ichigo squeaked when a man with purple hair and gold eyes stepped out of the ripple, and asked, "You needed to see me, Tatsuki?"

"Our latest addition to the orphanage is apparently human, and I need to figure out how Ichigo got here and why she's here in the first place," Tatsuki said. "She doesn't seem to know, but it's possible that she just doesn't remember."

The man looked at Ichigo, who asked, "If you aren't human, what are you?"

"We're Cyniclons," the man said. "I'm Hayako, by the way." He put a hand on her forehead, concentrating, and then his eyes snapped open.

"What's wrong?" Tatsuki asked.

"Someone implanted a tracking chip into her," Hayako said grimly. "I guess that means the humans know about us."

"Should I go to the Council?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes, and I'll take Ichigo to the hospital to get the tracking chip out," Hayako said. "Please inform the Council that I will contact them when I'm done."

"Understood," Tatsuki said, and vanished into a ripple of air.

"Can I learn to do that?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure," Hayako said. He gently took her hand, and teleported to the lobby of the hospital. The woman at the desk looked up and asked, "Hayako, what's up?"

"I need you to inform Yuki that I'm in Room 147, and that I may need her help," Hayako said. "Don't tell anyone else, understand?"

"I understand," the woman said, and concentrated as Hayako teleported Ichigo to another room. This one had a bed in it, and Hayako said, "Ichigo, I need you to lie down on the bed, okay?"

"Is this going to hurt?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"No, you'll be asleep throughout the whole thing," Hayako said. Ichigo sighed and laid down on the bed. Hayako put a hand on her forehead, and she started to feel sleepy. Soon she was sound asleep, and Hayako took his hand away as a woman teleported in. "Hayako, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I might need a power transfer, and you're the only one I trust to keep this quiet," Hayako said.

"Alright, but you get to explain this afterwards," the woman said.

"Thanks, Yuki," Hayako said. He gently took Ichigo's shirt off, and put a hand on her left shoulder. Then he started to make a pulling motion, very slowly. Ten minutes later, a small tracking chip popped out of Ichigo's shoulder. Hayako snapped his fingers, and the chip went up in smoke. Then he put his hand over the injury he had created by taking the chip out, and healed it. Putting a hand on Ichigo's chest, he said softly, "She'll be fine when she wakes up."

"So do I get an explanation?" Yuki asked.

"Let's switch to telepathy," Hayako said. "I don't want to wake her."

_Alright, _Yuki said. _So what's up?_

_Ichigo is a human, but we don't know how she got here, _Hayako said. _Tatsuki called me when she found out Ichigo was human, and I discovered she had a tracking chip in her. That suggests that the humans know about us, and they probably sent Ichigo as a spy._

_They must be barbarians, sending a small child to spy on us, _Yuki commented. _What about her human parents? _

_She's an orphan, _Hayako said. _Yet another example of human cruelty; whoever sent her probably killed her parents. _

_What do we do now? _Yuki asked. _Human or not, we can't just leave a seven-year-old on her own._

_I sent Tatsuki to the Council, and I should let them know I successfully removed the chip, _Hayako said. _Will you stay with Ichigo?_

_Of course, _Yuki said. Hayako nodded and teleported out.

He landed in front of a large set of doors, and knocked. "Who is it?" a man's voice called.

"It's Ikisatashi Hayako," Hayako called back.

"Come in," the man called.

Hayako opened the doors, and went in, closing them behind him. He went to the center of the room, and went down on one knee before the Council. "You may rise," one of the members said. "What news do you have?"

"I successfully removed and destroyed the tracking chip located in Ichigo's left shoulder," Hayako replied. "Was Tatsuki here ahead of me?"

"Yes, she informed us that her newest child was a human, but didn't know anything else," a woman said. "This is serious, though, isn't it?"

"If the humans know about us, it could be," Hayako replied. "I'm not sure whether or not they have the technology to get here, though. It's possible they're working on something and sent Ichigo ahead as a spy, without her knowledge, but I can't say for sure. Have there been any reports of anything approaching Cynclonia?"

"None," the woman said. "Which suggests that whoever sent Ichigo here had some type of portal."

"That doesn't sound good; a portal could get several humans here without us noticing," a man on the Council said.

The others looked worried, and then another woman asked, "What are we doing about Ichigo? I'm not sure she'll be safe in the orphanage if the other children find out she's human."

The first woman to speak looked at Hayako, and asked, "Hayako, would you be willing to adopt Ichigo? I feel like someone should keep a close eye on her, just in case."

"We just adopted my brother's son Kisshu, after he and Anzu died in the rockslide," Hayako said. "I'm willing to adopt Ichigo, but that's going to be four children, and Yuki and myself might need help with food sometimes."

"Very well, come to us if you need help," the woman said. "We need to talk over the human problem, so you may go."

Hayako bowed and teleported out. He reappeared in Ichigo's hospital room, and found Yuki hugging her as she cried. "What happened?" Hayako asked.

"Ichigo had a nightmare about her parents being killed in front of her," Yuki said. "What did the Council have to say?"

"They're currently talking over the possible threat of humans, but they asked me to adopt Ichigo so she'll have a family," Hayako said.

"Well, this should make things interesting," Yuki said. "Four kids now, huh?"

"Yup," Hayako said. "Should we introduce Ichigo to her new brothers?"

Yuki looked back at Ichigo, who was starting to calm down, and asked gently, "Ichigo, do you want us to take you to your new home?"

"Okay….." Ichigo said, sniffing a bit. "Do I have any siblings?"

"You have three brothers," Hayako said. "Pai is twelve, Kisshu is eight, and Taruto is two."

"I'm seven," Ichigo said.

"Good," Yuki said, smiling. "You and Kisshu are right in the same age group. Would you like to go home now?"

"Okay!" Ichigo said happily. Yuki took her hand and teleported, followed by Hayako. They landed in a living room, and Ichigo looked around. "Why aren't there any windows?" she asked, puzzled.

"If we lived on the surface of the planet, we'd have windows, but the surface has too many snowstorms for it to be safe to live on," Hayako explained. "We're underground right now."

"Oh…." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, do you have any belongings from the orphanage?" Yuki asked.

"No," Ichigo said sadly. "I miss Neko-chan…. She was my favorite stuffed animal."

"Would you like us to find you a new stuffed animal?" Yuki asked gently.

"If you don't mind," Ichigo said.

"We don't mind; we have to find clothing for you too," Hayako said. "Yuki, can you start asking around?"

"Okay, why don't you take Ichigo and get Taruto out of daycare," Yuki said. "Pai and Kisshu should be home soon."

"Alright," Hayako said. He gently took Ichigo's hand and teleported to the daycare center, which was right next to the elementary school. They went in, and found a scene of utter chaos. "Um…. what's with the vines?" Ichigo asked.

"I have no clue," Hayako said, looking at the tangle of vines coming out of one of the rooms. "Wait here, I'll go check it out."

Ichigo nodded, and Hayako went into the room to find most of the little kids huddling in a corner- while his son Taruto and his friend Yusuke were climbing the vines. Looking around for the teacher, he saw her tied up with vines. Sighing, he went over and untied her, then asked, "What happened?"

"Taruto happened," the woman said gloomily. "I told him to stop biting people, and the next thing I knew, the classroom was filled with vines and I was tied up. I think Taruto has the ability to control plants- though why it came out so early is beyond me."

"Great…." Hayako sighed. "I'll go get him, but I don't know how to get rid of these vines; you're going to have to find another plant user."

"Fine…" the woman sighed.

Hayako went over to Taruto and Yusuke and said, "Taruto, it's time to go home, say goodbye to Yusuke."

"Don't wanna," Taruto said sulkily. Hayako sighed and picked him up, then carried the squirming toddler off.

Ichigo was waiting in the hallway, and she asked, "What happened?"

"Apparently Taruto has the ability to control plants," Hayako said. "Let's go home. Take my hand, okay?"

Ichigo obeyed, and Hayako teleported her and Taruto home. They landed in the living room, and heard the front door open. "Dad?" a boy's voice called.

"In the living room," Hayako called back.

Two boys came in, and Ichigo recognized one of them. "Hi Kisshu," she said.

The other boy looked at Kisshu, and asked, "You know her?"

"We met earlier, at the orphanage," Kisshu said. "Uncle Hayako, did you and Aunt Yuki adopt Ichigo too?"

"Yes, and you two will be sharing a room, since Pai and Taruto are already sharing," Hayako said.

"Okay," Kisshu said. "I asked Ichigo what's wrong with her ears, do you know?"

"Ichigo's a human," Hayako said. "And you two need to keep this quiet, do you understand?"

"Yes," Pai and Kisshu said.

"Why is a human here, though?" Pai asked.

"We think someone sent her as a spy," Hayako said. "She had a tracking chip embedded in her shoulder."

Pai looked at Ichigo, and asked, "Why would they send a seven-year-old to spy on us?"

"Probably because no one would believe a seven-year-old could be a spy," Hayako said. "You two can't tell anyone, or talk about it outside of this house, okay?"

"We understand," Kisshu said. "Does the Council know?"

"Yes," Hayako said. "You two should start your homework now."

Pai and Kisshu nodded, and headed off.

**I know it's stupid to start another story, but I have no ideas for my others, so here's the latest. I hope people will like it, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Strange Twist of Fate **

**Part 2**

About an hour after Kisshu and Pai went to do homework, Yuki came back with a large bag. "What's in there?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I found some clothing for you, and a new stuffed animal," Yuki said, smiling. She took a stuffed cat-like toy out of the bag, and Ichigo said, "It's so cute! Thanks Aunt Yuki!"

"You're welcome," Yuki said. "Let's go see if the clothes I got you fit, okay?"

"Okay," Ichigo said. She followed Yuki to a bedroom, and Yuki closed the door, turning on a light.

"Alright, take off what you've got on," Yuki said. Ichigo obeyed as Yuki pulled out a pair of white leggings and a pink dress. She handed Ichigo the leggings, and Ichigo pulled them on. Then Yuki pulled the dress over Ichigo's head, and asked, "How does that feel?"

"It's really comfy," Ichigo said.

"Good," Yuki said, smiling. "I got you two more pink dresses, one red, and three blue, and they're all the same size, so I think we're good to go. I also got you some pajamas and underwear, socks, and a pair of boots. I think you should try the boots on."

"Okay," Ichigo said. Yuki handed her the boots, and she put them on. "These fit really well," Ichigo said happily.

"I'm glad," Yuki said. "Will you come help me with dinner?"

"Sure," Ichigo replied, and followed Yuki to the kitchen.

_**~XXXX~**_

_**Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Japan: **_A man slammed his fist down on his desk. "Go get Akasaka and the Shirogane kid," he snarled at his secretary. Scared, the woman ran out, returning ten minutes later with a tall man with long brown hair, and a young boy with neon yellow hair. "The aliens found the tracking chip," the man at the desk said without preamble. "And it's been destroyed."

"And the girl?" the boy with yellow hair asked.

"She's alive, but that's all we know," the man said. "The last bit of footage was of an alien apparently healing the injury he created by taking the chip out. But this means they know we sent her."

The man with brown hair looked worried, and asked, "Do you think they'll attack us?"

"I'm not sure, but even if they don't, they'll be prepared if we go through with the invasion," the man behind the desk said. "I'm not so sure this was a good idea."

"If we use the portal, they won't be able to detect us until it's too late," the boy said. "They may be able to sense ships coming, but a portal set in a remote location won't attract attention, and we can send as many people as we want."

"Remind me again why we're trying to take over a planet that's dying?" the man behind the desk asked.

"We have the means to restore it to life; we just need to eliminate the inhabitants first," the boy said. "They would never agree to let another race live with them."

"How do you know that for sure?" the man behind the desk asked. "If we have the means to restore their planet, maybe they'd let us live there."

"They're evil," the boy said. "And you've seen what happens to people who study their way of life; they killed my parents simply for being curious about another culture. They're not human, so don't think of them that way."

"Judging by what we've seen, they act like humans," the man behind the desk commented. "I've seen no evidence that they're evil. I know you want revenge for your parents, but until I see proof that they're evil monsters, this project is discontinued. I'm not sending my men into a situation where they could get hurt or killed if I don't have to."

"What are we doing about the girl?" the man with brown hair asked.

"There's nothing we can do, considering the nature of her parents' deaths," the man behind the desk said. "We can't bring her back in any case; let the aliens deal with her. I don't think they'll harm a seven-year-old, no matter what Ryou may think."

The man with brown hair sighed as Ryou's eyes flashed, and said, "Ryou, he's right; we need actual proof that the aliens are going to attack before we can attack them."

"I'll find that proof, then," Ryou said. "I'm not going to rest until all of those rotten aliens are in hell where they belong."

The man behind the desk sighed and said, "You two should go; I have work to do."

Ryou left without a word; the man with brown hair bowed and followed him.

_**~XXXX~**_

_**Back on Cyniclonia: **_Ichigo was helping Yuki cook dinner, and she asked, "Why is there not a lot of food here?"

"This planet is slowly dying," Yuki explained. "It's getting harder to find food as it dies. Cyniclons used to live on Earth millions of years ago, and we still dream about living there."

"Why can't you?" Ichigo asked. "Don't you have a way of getting back?"

"With the humans there, I'm not sure it would work out," Yuki said sadly. "Not to mention from what I've heard, it's pretty polluted there."

"That part is right," Ichigo said. "I couldn't go outside much when I was little. Mommy said it wouldn't be good for me."

"Is there something wrong with your lungs?" Yuki asked.

"No, but I was born too early, and getting sick could have killed me, so Mommy didn't let me go out very much," Ichigo said. "I'm stronger now, though."

"That's good," Yuki said. "Oh look, the soup is done."

"Good, I'm hungry," Ichigo said.

"Will you go tell your brothers that it's dinnertime?" Yuki asked.

"'Kay!" Ichigo said happily, and ran off. She poked her head into Pai and Taruto's room, and found them and Kisshu in there. "It's dinnertime," she said when they looked at her.

"Yay!" Kisshu said. Pai smiled and picked up Taruto, and the boys followed Ichigo out to the dining room, where Yuki was setting the soup out. "Where's Uncle Hayako?" Kisshu asked.

"He called a while ago and said he'd be late; the Council summoned him," Yuki replied. "I'll set some soup aside for him."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He and Ichigo sat down, while Pai put Taruto in a high chair and then sat down. Then they started dinner.

_**Meanwhile, with Hayako: **_Hayako had been called to the Council room, and was currently waiting outside with the Council's messenger, Kia. Finally he was called in, and he walked to the center of the room, then went down on one knee. "You may rise," a woman said. As Hayako got to his feet, she said, "We called you here to talk about your new daughter. We're concerned about sending her to school, considering the fact the teachers there all teach the kids that humans are evil."

"Did you have an idea about that?" Hayako asked. "Yuki and I can't really homeschool her; we often get calls from the hospital during the day."

"We had an idea, but it's a bit unorthodox," a man on the Council said. "We would like you to ask Ichigo if it's okay to turn her into a Cyniclon."

"With all due respect, isn't that technically against the law?" Hayako asked.

"It would be if she was a Cyniclon, but considering the fact that she's human, I don't think it's a problem," the woman from before said. "There's nothing in our laws that states we can't experiment on humans or change them into Cyniclons."

"Alright," Hayako said. "I don't think she'll mind; she seemed to think teleporting looked fun, so it shouldn't be too hard to convince her."

"Good," the woman said. "Please inform us of what her powers are when you're done."

"Understood," Hayako said. He bowed and teleported out.

Landing in the living room, Hayako went into the kitchen, where he found Yuki and the kids finishing dinner. "Oh good, you're back," Yuki said. "What did the Council want?"

"They apparently want me to turn Ichigo into a Cyniclon; they're worried about school," Hayako said.

"That makes sense," Yuki said slowly. She looked at Ichigo, and asked, "Ichigo, is it okay if Hayako turns you into a Cyniclon?"

"Would I get to do that vanishing into a ripple of air thing?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Yes, and you'd get lots of other new abilities, including flying," Yuki said.

"Okay!" Ichigo said happily. "When are we doing this?"

"Tomorrow," Hayako said. "I'm hungry, and it'll be bedtime soon for you kids."

"Oh right, I saved you some soup," Yuki said. She went to reheat it, saying over her shoulder, "Kids, you can go play for a while."

Ichigo and Kisshu hopped off their chairs as Pai took Taruto out of his high chair. "What are we playing?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm going to go read," Pai said, and headed off, ignoring Kisshu's comment of, "Bookworm!"

When Kisshu and Ichigo turned back to Taruto, they noticed he looked sulky. "What's wrong, Taruto?" Ichigo asked.

"Want plants," Taruto said sulkily.

"Plants?" Kisshu asked, puzzled. "Why do you want plants?"

"Play!" Taruto said.

"You can't play with plants; you'll hurt them," Kisshu said. "Would you like us to read you a story instead?"

Taruto didn't respond; instead he put a hand on the floor, then made a pulling motion. A thick, wavy stalk popped up, and a large flower and some leaves sprouted on it. Two of the leaves reached out, and picked up Taruto, who giggled. "AUNT YUKI!" Kisshu and Ichigo screamed.

Yuki and Hayako came running, and their jaws dropped when they saw the flower thing, which was cuddling Taruto, who was giggling happily. "Where did THAT come from?" Yuki asked.

"Taruto somehow created it," Kisshu said. "It doesn't feel dangerous… maybe it's Taruto's new friend?"

"Great…." Yuki sighed. "We can't keep that thing in the living room…"

Hayako sighed too, and said, "I guess we'll have to destroy it; I don't want a plant monster in the living room floor."

Apparently the plant monster heard him, because it hissed at him. Hayako sighed and snapped his fingers. Taruto disappeared and reappeared in his arms, and then he snapped his fingers again. The plant monster went up in smoke, and Hayako said, "That should do it. What should we do about Taruto's powers, though? He's obviously unable to control them very well, and he's too young to understand that he can't use them."

"I can put a block on them, but is that a good idea?" Yuki asked. "Aren't there other plant users who could teach him?"

"At age two? Probably not," Hayako said.

Yuki sighed and said, "Alright, I'll put a block on Taruto's plant powers until we can find a way to teach him how to use them." She took Taruto out of Hayako's arms, and carried him off.

Hayako looked at Kisshu and Ichigo, and said, "I think it's bedtime."

"Aww…." Kisshu and Ichigo said together. Hayako gave them stern looks, and Kisshu sighed. "Did you put a futon in our room for Ichigo?" he asked.

"Your aunt did," Hayako said. "Come on, you two."

The kids sighed, and Ichigo followed Kisshu to their room. She found pink pajamas on one of the two futons, and took her boots off, then began to undress. She put the pajamas on, and looked over at Kisshu, who was also in pajamas. "Night," he said.

"Night Kisshu," Ichigo said, climbing under the covers on her futon. Hayako came in as Kisshu settled down too, and said, "Sleep tight, you two."

"'Kay…." Kisshu and Ichigo said sleepily. Hayako smiled and turned out the light as they fell asleep.

**Here's Chapter 2, minna! I know it's a bit boring, but tell me what you think; I'm taking requests for what should happen next!**


End file.
